legomarsmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Mars Mission story
=Lego Mars Mission Story= From Wikipedia In the year 2045, another multi-million dollar project was executed on the planet Mars. A highly upgraded version of the Spirit, a previous martian rover was sent to the Red Planet on a mission to do what its main purpose was - to find evidence of life on the planet. After three months the rover came back with negative results of any traces of life. It did, however, find something much more useful and valuable - mysterious, radio-active crystals packed to the limit with energy, something very much needed on Earth. The space scientists quickly transfer the information to a highly secured government base, and then to the president. And finally, after much debate, it was decided than space transport ships and heavy duty mining vehicles to be constructed and sent to retrieve as much crystals as they can and bring them back to Earth. Top technician scientists are secretly contacted and the armada of ships are constructed as well as the thousands of mining vehicles loaded into the ships. In two years, the brand-new, shiny transport spaceships emerge from the underground factory and blast their way forward on their mining mission, the Mars Mission. But what they were about to encounter was something that they would never want to encounter again. Once arriving on the Red Planet, with vehicles designed for exploration and mining, the astronauts began mining the energy crystals abundant there. But soon, the crystals begin disappearing. It does not take the astronauts long to find the source of the problem: aliens sneakily making raids on their crystals. However, once discovered, the aliens become more open – and dangerous – about their thefts. The Astros quickly convert their vehicles into a hi-tech defense military force, and so, the war on Mars began. Later, the Astros at Eagle Command Base intercept a coded message from the aliens, saying they are not from Mars, but still intend to drive away the astronauts and claim the crystals for themselves. It was a harsh struggle for a long while, with both sides on a stalemate, until one of the Astro machines, named the Crystal Reaper, accidentally stumbled across the cracks forming the surface of the Alien Hive on Olympus Mons. Once awakened, the Hive, led by the ancient Alien Commander, led a strike force upon the teams of astronauts searching the mountain for energy crystals. There, the Battle of Olympus Mons began, with both Astros and Aliens taking heavy losses. An elite team of astronauts is sent into the hive to destroy it, and in the end, resulting in the destruction of the Hive. From Wikipedia (old version) A new power source, Energy Crystals, has been discovered on the Red Planet. A team of grizzled miners is sent from Earth to harvest them. After several weeks of successful mining, the crystals start mysteriously dissappearing. The Mission Commander discovers that Aliens are stealing the crystals for an unknown purpose. As a result, the Red Planet becomes a battleground for both sides. The aliens, despite seeming to have a right to the crystals, in fact are not martians, but are a race from another planet that now live on mars, thriving on its energy crystals, and planning to stay there. The Astros quickly convert their vehicles to be battle ready, and the war on Mars begins. Both sides suffer heavy losses, but the battles rage on. Then, by a stroke of luck, a Crystal Reaper working on Olympus Mons discovers the Alien Hive. The Mission Commander quickly organizes a special ops team to destroy the Hive, which is fiercely guarded by the Alien Commander and an army of Aliens. However, the mission is successful and the Hive is destroyed, but the alien race is not... Category:Main pages Category:Mars mission wiki